Of Sugar and Energy Drinks
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Twoshot.  Temporary title maybe...Hm, apparently sugar and energy drinks don't mix.  They result in sleep depravation, yes.  Fluff, light Toon Link x Ness OOC, stuff...very, very shitty
1. The Rush

** Hey there, don't know what inspired this (probably Sky the wolfdog3's idiocy) so I don't really have anything else to say except for enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

"Mm, you're cooking is so bad that I have to have more."

"Oh that's a _very _nice thing to say Ness," Toon Link rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Seriously, if food suddenly came to life and decided to kill off all mankind, Ness would be the first one to go, no doubt there. The boy ate like a teenager and yeah, he was almost one, but that was one or two years from now. "Save some for Lucas, Nana and Popo at least," Toon Link added. A batch of thirty damn cookies wouldn't last a mere half hour with Ness around. Especially if that batch of thirty cookies was a batch of thirty snickerdoodle coockies...

"They're gonna have to hurry up, 'cause I ain't showing no mercy," Ness remarked, shoveling two cookies into his mouth. Toon Link, again, rolled his eyes and took a bite out of a fresh cookie, flicking a stray crumb at Ness. "By the way, where'd you learn how to cook?" Ness asked, shoveling another cookie into his mouth. Yep, Ness would no doubt go first.

"My grandmother," Toon Link answered, thinking back to the days on Outset. Quiet, calm, no one that ate like they had never seen food, not much activity, but just enough to keep one occupied. Yep, that was the life. Toon Link returned to reality just before Ness was about to shove three cookies into his mouth. "Don't choke yourself," Toon Link halfheartedly warned. Ness stayed frozen in his position, pondering over his decision and shrugged his shoulders, eating all three cookies at once.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Looking to the right, Toon Link saw Nana and Popo standing at the entrance to the kitchen. The two rushed over to the cookie trays and took some for themselves, making sure that they got their fair share of snickerdoodle cookies. "Hurry up Lucas, they're going to be gone by the time you get here!" Nana yelled before taking a bite of the sugary goodness.

There was a hasty 'coming' and the sound of quick footsteps and Lucas entered the kitchen. Ness called out a 'help yourself', before returning to his not so important job of eating the most cookies. Toon Link swore that Ness made sure that he got most of everything when it came to food.

After a small fight over the last cookie, Nana and Popo stormed off, both grumbling under their breaths in frustration that Ness had won the last cookie even though the raven had clearly eaten more than he should've. Lucas cleaned up the kitchen since a small food fight had occured in between the five and Lucas was normally expected to clean up. Toon Link and even Ness were helping the blond clean up.

"Thanks for helping," Lucas thanked with a shy smile. The two other boys smiled back and nodded. Lucas waved happily and scampered off to wherever he was planned on going. Toon Link and Ness both sat in separate chairs and just enjoyed the silence in between them. Toon Link rose an eyebrow when Ness began laughing to himself. What was so funny?

Speaking his mind, Toon Link asked, "What's so funny?".

"You've got one crazy mind," Ness laughed. Toon Link cocked an eyebrow, but soon realized that Ness had quite literaly read his mind while they were just sitting there. The blond sank into his chair and tried to make himself as small as possible, his face going slightly red in embarrassment. Why did he let that slip his mind? "So, you-" Ness was cut off by Toon Link's hand which had been slapped over the boys mouth.

"Say nothing," Toon Link growled. Ness removed Toon Link's hand and gave a sly smirk. Shrugging his shoulders, Ness waltzed off, hands behind his back. Toon Link watched the raven go and cast his gaze at a spoon sitting on the table. Mumbling something under his breath, Toon Link stood and headed for his room...which he shared with Ness. Damn it. The kid probably read his dreams when he was bored since he stayed up so late. Oh boy...that presented a problem...No wonder Ness always seemed so chipper in the morning despite the early time they all were forced awake.

XXX

Ness and Popo were having a contest on who could down the most energy drinks in one sitting, which obviously wasn't a good idea. One, they'd have a huge crash, two it was night time, so they'd crash in the morning and three, Toon Link decided to join in. Lucas was left with watching while Nana was left laughing at the three. Popo was in the lead by half a can, clearly on the verge of vomiting it all up. Ness and Toon Link were tied, Ness going strong while Toon Link was just taking his sweet time.

Nana had managed to get Lucas to bet with her and she had put all of her allowance onto Ness. She knew that the boy could out eat/drink any one except for Snake, Captain Falcon, Kind Dedede and Kirby. Kind Dedede and Kirby were understandable, but Snake and Captain Falcon you had to see to believe. Lucas wasn't a very confident gambler, so he just went for whoever was in first, which was Popo. Bad choice.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Popo groaned, holding a hand over his mouth when he belched and let his breath out with a huff. Nana waved her hand in the air as if it'd wave the stench away, laughing about something. Ness had the ear buds to his iPod plugged into his ears, so that also added to his capability of downing many energy drinks. When he had music, he could do almost anything.

"Just wait 'til the drinks kick in," Nana muttered with a smirk on her face to Lucas, making sure that he brother didn't hear her. Lucas simply looked at the three in worry, hoping that they wouldn't go as far as downing too much and hurting themselves. The only thing that went through Lucas' mind was 'at least it's not alcohol'. No matter how funny it would be, it'd be underaged drinking and it'd have much worse results than a simple energy drink. He'd witnessed a drinking contest in between Snake, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf and King Dedede. Snake won by half of a glass. But when the booze kicked in, the mansion was turned into a war zone. It was safe almost nowhere.

"I'm glad that this stuff isn't beer, remember what Snake, Captain Falcon, King Dedede and Ganondorf did?" Popo asked, looking at his drink and cringing away from it, clearly feeling sick to his stomach. He knew that he should stop before he actually hurts himself. Nana nodded at the memory. It was funny at first, but when things got crazy, they had to hit the deck, all five of them hiding under their beds as the four drunks stumbled around the mansion, yelling slurred words. Poor Link...

"You guys won't be stumbling like complete idiots though."

"Yeah, but we'll be running around like high five year olds," Popo muttered, glancing over to Ness who tossed the can over his shoulder and eagerly went for another. How in holy hell did the boy do it? He could understand Toon Link, taking his time, but Ness just downed it all, you'd think that he'd be green by now.

"Shut up Popo, I would not be green by now," Ness grinned. Popo rolled his eyes. Hopefully Lucas tells them what went through their minds after they crashed. Oh boy...he had completely forgotten about the crashing part. He and Nana had a brawl tomorrow, he couldn't be a walking zombie during that! Popo snapped out of his thinking stage when Ness suddenly jumped up on his bed and began to sing to Don't Cha. Oh boy, things were getting crazy...Nan was practically laughing 'til she turned purple and Lucas looked like he wished that he had gone to sleep. Which was probably true, but the poor kid wouldn't get any sleep none the less with three kids downing as many energy drinks as they could.

"Must I remind you that you are most certainly _not_ a girl?" Popo questioned, a smirk making its way onto his face. The fact that Ness had had almost literally twenty cookies didn't help the fact that he was having a huge energy boost along with a sugar rush. Yeah, in Popo's mind they were different. Popo could see that Toon Link was resisting the urge to jump out of his seat and go insane and he decided that a crash wouldn't be too bad...

XXX

"What the-?" Marth peeked out of his room and saw Ness rocket down the hallway in a PK Thunder, screaming something along the lines of 'human sparkler' before closing the door and hoping that he was just seeing things. Link and Pit gave him looks of wonder, but didn't ask the question. They simply expectd an answer. Marth sighed, "I guess the Kid Smashers had an energy drink contest."

Cocking an eyebrow, Link stood up and peeked out of their room to see Popo running down the hallway, laughing manicly as the walls were being encased in a layer of ice, many doors becoming frozen shut. Looks like a few Smashers would have to work a bit for their morning coffee. Link managed to close the door before his face was frozen in ice, but that resulted in giving them the task of busting their door open if they wanted to get out. Lucky them, they were smart enough to know that the window was fully functional as an escape route.

"And why'd they do that?" Link asked. All Marth and Pit could do was shrug their shoulders.

Ness' wild yelling was silenced when he hit the wall that he had failed to see. He dicided to simply lay there for a moment and let Popo and Toon Link to catch up. Sitting up and wipping imaginary dust off of his sleeves, Ness turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see Popo crash into him while Toon Link practically slid into Popo since the floor was now an ice rink.

"Ow, why'dya do that?" Popo whined childishly, shaking his head like a dog. "I couldn't see the wall because of you," Popo added, crossing his arms in a pout. Ness mumbled something into the wall since his face had recollided with the barrier. "Huh? You say something? 'Cause I didn't hear you," Popo just went on and on about something that Ness had managed to tone out.

'Hm, if only Popo wasn't here...' Bla bla bla bla bla blablablablaNessbla was all Ness could really understand coming from Popo at the moment. Nana and Lucas both caught up to the three and took a moment to catch their breaths. 'Okay, if only Popo, Nana _and_ Lucas weren't here...' Ness corrected himself. Lucas seemed to pick up on that and gave Nana a look that said 'I think we should leave'.

XXX

"Huh? Wha-what happened?" Popo snorted and sat up. He was in his bed in the room only he and Nana shared. Nana rolled her eyes and pointed towards the digital clock on the small nightstand. 2:48 P.M. Huh, when did his crash again? "That doesn't explain much," Popo yawned and jumped out of bed.

"Well, the three of you almost burnt the whole manor down, you almost froze manor solid, Ness and Toon Link managed to turn all power off while you raided the kitchen for pots and pans. You were bent on digging you way to North Korea after that, Ness was convinced that you were a pinata while Toon Link was acting like Eminem and singing I'm On a Boat (which kind of makes sense), so yeah, that covers one third of your adventures," Nana answered with a casual smile. Uh...huh?

"Please tell me we kept things PG-13," Popo nearly begged.

"Yeah, you three did, well...more like PG-14..." Nana laughed and headed for the door. "You crashed during our brawl by the way," Nana answered Popo's other unspoken question. Maybe she was a mind reader as well...Nah, that's crazy talk. Popo also found himself amused at what he, Ness and Toon Link had managed to pull off.

"What else did we do?"

"Hm, are you sure you want to hear everything?" Nana asked, earning an eager nod from Popo. She rolled her eyes and motioned for her brother to follow her, which he did. "Let's see, you started rambling on about dead skin cells, Ness and Toon Link just suddenly started square dancing, which you joined in soon after, though it was kinda funny since you need eight people to square dance. Ness tried suffocating you, Toon Link tried suffocating Ness, I seriously considered trying to suffocate Toon Link...He and Ness just randomy started making out while you spun on a swivel chair, singing about sunshine and rainbows, there's another third, the rest is with Lucas," Popo was rather entertained listening to all of the stupid things they had managed to fit into one night and one morning, but had to bring his thoughts to a screeching halt when Nana mentioned the make out session in between Toon Link and Ness while he was one a swivel chair.

"They what?" Nana gave Popo a 'you heard me' look while the two entered the kitchen, it was lunch time. Popo felt exhausted and was suprised to see that Ness looked like he could rule the world. He wasn't suprised to see that Toon Link looked like he was going to fall aleep in his lasagna.

"Good morning Popo!" Ness called. For some reason, Popo really wished that Ness was the same as he and Toon Link. Just ready to go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day away. Lucas looked over his shoulder and acknowledged Popo with a small wave before returning to his lunch quietly. Popo sat next to Lucas and Nana sat next to Popo.

Ness took on the job of keeping Toon Link awake by nearly pushing the boy out of his seat, forcing Toon Link awake in order to stay in his chair. Ness seemed slightly entertained by his job and didn't give it up very quickly. He truthfuly wondered why he was the only one out of the three that wasn't exhausted. He had eaten almost twenty snickerdoodles for Din's sake! Yes, he had picked up the 'for Din's sake' from Toon Link.

"Hey Toony, yer gonna have to wash your face if you fall asleep in your food," Ness warned, nearly pushing Toon Link out of his seat again to keep the blond awake. He didn't expect Toon Link to lean on him and use him as a pillow or something. Ness didn't want to push Toon Link off of him, so he got comfortable and returned to his lunch, feeling satisfied.

Ness ended up having to carry Toon Link back to their room while Lucas had said that he was off to a brawl and they parted ways from the dining room. Unlike he and Popo, Toon Link was rather light, kind of like Lucas. Entering their room, Ness placed Toon Link on his bed while Ness hopped onto his own, snatching the television remote while he was at it. Tapping the power button, the television flickered to life and Ness began the sometimes tedious task of channel surfing.

XXX

Ness yawned and changed the channel once more. He had watched television late into the night and it was nearing midnight. Toon Link was still snoozing away and Lucas had already returned, going to sleep the moment he got back from his brawl. It was kinda boring without any company...that was awake that is. Yawning again, Ness tapped the channel button. Nothing interesting was on at midnight, and that was one thing he really hated.

Sighing, Ness resorted to playing the Wii. He didn't want to go to sleep and he wasn't bent on trying either. Toon Link yawned, sat up and groggily looked over at Ness.

"You're still awake?" Toon Link asked. Ness nodded his head and popped in the Mario Kart Wii disc. Ness offered for Toon Link to join him, and the blond accepted the offer, picking up a Wiimote and a Nunchuck, he never played with the wheel. The two were entertained by the game for a few hours, dragging their game on into the morning. They made sure to keep quiet so that they wouldn't recieve complaints from neighboring Smashers while they played.

They stopped when Toon Link read the digital clock. It was seven in the morning. Obviously going back to sleep was a no-no choice now. Sighing, the two got ready for another exhausting day and headed down for breakfast. Life kinda sucked at the current moment. Ness looked over to Toon Link when the boy took his hand, a small tint of red just barely visible on his cheeks. Ness smiled a small smile and continued on their way to the dining hall.

"Why do you look so tired?" Popo asked, Ness getting irritated already.

"Stayed up all night," Popo rose an eyebrow and almost, _almost_ adopted that sly look Ness got every now and then when something suggestive was said. Ness really wanted to punch the Ice Climber for that. That was HIS look, it's trademarked, okay fine, it isn't, but still, it was Ness' signature expression. Before Popo could say what Ness knew what he'd say (through reading his mind), Ness interrupted with a, "Don't say anything". Popo shrugged his shoulders and returned to his eating, and for once, Ness didn't feel like eating. It was practically the apocolypse.

Once breakfast was coming to a close, the Kid Smashers discussed what each one was going to do. The Ice Climbers were going to just go hang with the rest of the Smashers, Lucas was off to chat with Red, the Pokemon trainer and Ness along with Toon Link had decided to go back to their room and catch some Z's.

Ness felt like he was sleep walking and he was clearly sleep deprived. It sounded fun at one point for some reason, but now that he was experiancing it, it wasn't as fun as he'd originally thought.

"Hey, can I sleep with you?" Huh, Ness wasn't expecting that one. With an exhausted and half awake 'sure', Ness made space for Toon Link who crawled into his bed and made himself comfortable. Toon Link was knocked out a few seconds later, leaving Ness to either think or go to sleep himself. Sighing, Ness cuddled up to Toon Link and closed his eyes. He'd go to sleep. When he wakes up, hopefully he's fully awake and ready for whatever the hell the world would throw at him.

XXXX

**Okay, I guess this'll have only two chapters, so yeah. Hm, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter and I don't even have a title for this story...Yet. Lol, my eyes have a real problem, all of the words were a whole bunch of squiggles on a large blank canvas for a moment. Well, review and keep them nice. Peace :)**


	2. The Aftermath

** Hey I'm back. Kinda getting sick, but I'll be okay. Enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

Popo silently prayed to himself for Lucas to tell him what the final third of what the hell the three of them had done while in the midst of an enormous energy boost. The blond looked like he didn't want to tell, but was teetering on the side of telling Popo. Popo begged with one final 'please', drawing it out for a few seconds like a child begging for a new toy.

"O-okay, I guess I will," Lucas caved in and took a sip of his milk. It was breakfast, Ness and Toon Link had gone to sleep yesterday after lunch, they should be awake any minute...or they'll sleep 'til dinner. "You were yelling something about a double rainbow," Popo silently chuckled when the double rainbow video from YouTube popped into his mind. Classic. "Ness tried riding Yoshi, but got donkey kicked, Toon Link made it rain," What the frick-frack?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, let me stop you there, how in the name of Master Hand did Toony make it rain?" Popo questioned, cocking an eyebrow. 'Please don't tell me he did the rain dance' was all that ran through Popo's mind at lighting speed. Lucas seemed to think about it for a small period of time.

"Uh...he had this flute like thingy, but it was ovalish..." Lucas answered. Ah, an ocarina. Wait. Where'd he get it? Oh yeah, Link. Popo truthfully didn't know how Toon Link managed to learn how to play an ocarina in a short span of time, but he brushed it aside. The boy had learned how to use the Wind Waker in a short span of time.

"Okay, continue."

"Then Toon Link started sulking and mumbling about someone called Mr. Boat..." Lucas continued, only to be stopped by Popo once more. "I think Mr. Boat is that red boat thing from the Pirate Ship stage," Lucas answered Popo's 'who the hell is Mr. Boat' question. Again, Popo told Lucas to continued, not guaranteeing he won't ask another question.

**(A/N: Lol, Mr. Boat came from our stupidity. I was pretending that I was Toon Link while I was playing The Wind waker and was talking like an oblivious teenager -even though he's only eleven or twelve- and I just our of the blue started calling the King of Red Lions Mr. Boat and AKATSUKI SUPER FAN would be KoRL and would act all annoyed at me since I was being Link. Fail. But it's really fun.:P)**

"Uh, the three of you got complaints from every single Smasher except for Nana, Popo and I, so Master Hand wanted a word with the three of you. But he called it off when he saw that you guys were being punished enough with probably the worst crashes he's ever seen. Ness and Toon Link tried to find a chainsaw even though we don't have one, you and Ness started smashing alarm clocks, saying that they were evil inventions. You started to do the robot, professionally mind you," Lucas paused to examine Popo's reaction. Popo was smiling, and on the verge of laughing 'til his stomach ached.

"Wow," Popo chuckled. "Go on."

"Toon Link was convinced that Peach's Reese's Peanut Butter Cups pillow was real (Lol, I've got one), Ness stole Pit's bow and started shooting PSI arrows at everyone, he hit you, the three of you broke the mansion's twentieth Flat Screen and then you guys almost exploded the kitchen," Lucas concluded.

XXX

Ness groaned when he opened his eyes. For some reason, his neck and shoulders hurt and it felt like all of the blood in his feet was rushing up to his head. Ness looked around and noticed that he had fallen out of bed and was upside down. Okay fine, the blood was rushing _down_ to his head. Ness did a half backwards somersault to get himself into a sitting position. Yawning as he stood, Ness began the tedious task of seaching for his baseball cap. It wasn't on the bed, or on the nightstand, where the hell was it? Grunting in annoyance, Ness tossed that task aside and headed over to the bathroom to wash up and take care of business.

When he walked out, he noticed that Toon Link wasn't on the bed they had fallen asleep on. Figuring that the blond had done the same as he, Ness leaned over to the right, looking to the opposite side of where Ness had fallen out of bed. And he had figured correctly. The blond was snoozing peacefully on the ground. Ness approached his friend and tapped him on the head with his foot.

"You gonna wake up any time soon?" Ness asked when Toon Link groggily opened his eyes. Ness helped the Hylian up to his feet before checking the clock. 10:34 A.M? Didn't they go to sleep after lunch? Oh, heh, they must've slept over night as well. "I'm off to get someting to munch on, wanna come?" Ness offered.

"Hm, sure," Toon Link yawned and the two left their room.

"Oi, Popo!" Popo looked over his shoulder at the sound of Ness' voice.

"Hey, 'bout time you got up," Popo replied, changing his direction so that he was walking towards Ness and Toon Link. "Thought you'd sleep until lunch time, but it seems you've proven me wrong," Popo added as the two bumped fists. "So, what are you up to right now?" Popo asked, changing the subject.

"Just going to get something so snack on is all, I don't really have anything else to do," Ness answered, shrugging his shoulders. Popo nodded with a quick 'kay' and the two parted, Toon Link following Ness. They entered the kitchen and weren't surprised to find that Kirby was raiding the fridge, it was a daily occurance, nothing big. So they simply ignored the pink ball and went for the area where the snacks were stored. Ness grabbed a large bag of Hot Cheetos while Toon Link grabbed a bag of Lay's.

The two joined Nana, Popo and Lucas, starting a game of who can eat the most Hot Cheetos. Obviously, they had told Nana and Popo not to cheat with their cooling abilities and they began.

XXXX

**Lol, horrible, short ending. Should've put more effort into this as well. :( I'm not a big fan of what I just wrote, but whateves. Reviews should be kept nice and peace :)**


End file.
